101 reasons Harry Potter is better than Twilight
by Awesomnesssquared
Summary: Title says it all. TWILIGHT FANS BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello random people who have decided to read this! This is ****101 reasons Harry Potter is better than Twilight****, and I hope you enjoy it! I have written this because there are far too many Twilight fans, and I don't know what they see in those books. If you're reading this, A Rarity in Life, I'm sorry, but I DON'T LIKE TWILIGHT! So, let me begin. Remember to review, please! And Twilight fans, I'm sorry, but it's true. Harry Potter is better. There are not literally 101 reasons, there will be 20. Only two chapters.**

**Reason #1: Lessons taught are leagues better.**

Really. Twilight teaches girls to be helpless and act stupid, and a guy will save you. Harry Potter teaches girls to stand up for themselves, fight for equality, and be strong. The female characters are strong and intelligent. One example: When Harry broke up with Ginny for her safety, she tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor, she restarted the DA with Neville and Luna, defied Snape's rule, and fought in the battle of Hogwarts. When that same thing happened to Bella from Twilight, she went almost comatose for months, and then started putting herself in danger to hear the sound of Edward's voice, which ended in her jumping off a cliff. In other words, Bella Swan is the single biggest setback in feminism for centuries. She just sits back and lets her sparkling boyfriend do everything for her. And another thing? She tried to teach me I am no one without a man. Harry Potter also taught me to fight for equality, stay hopeful when the future seems dark, and be strong. You won't find that in Twilight.

**Reason #2: Situations are far more exciting and imaginative, without being too extreme.**

Sparkling vampires who like to watch girls sleep, werewolves that aren't really werewolves (more on that later) and a girl who tries to teach us that you aren't anyone without a man. That is what Twilight contains. Harry Potter is full of adventures, excitement, a creepy villain, magic, a sport played while flying, strong characters, love, hate, and everything in between. In Harry Potter, you're whisked away to a magical school in Scotland, where you can find anything, including ghosts, dragons, half-giants, and a giant three-headed dog named Fluffy. In Twilight, you wake up to a 109-year-old vampire watching you sleep.

**Reason #3: Twilight copied Harry Potter.**

Tons of Twilight fans will say I'm wrong about this, that it's the other way around, that Harry Potter copied Twilight. THAT IS UNTRUE. Twilight has a lot of the same names (Charlie, Bella, Black), there are also characters seen in Harry Potter, werewolves, vampires. And sorry to say, Harry Potter is still better.

**Reason #4: Harry Potter love stories are better.**

Twilight fans say that the primary reason they like Twilight is because it's a romance, and Harry Potter isn't. Well, guess what? Snape's love for Lily led him to protect her son for many years even though he despised him. Mrs. Weasley's love for Ginny gave her the strength to kill Bellatrix. Narcissa's love for Draco caused her to lie to the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Lily's love for Harry protected him for 16 years, and caused her to die for him. Twilight isn't a love story. It's a creepy obsessive stalker story. J.K. Rowling told a better love story in one chapter than Stephanie Meyer did in five books.

**Reason #5: Stephanie Meyer got everything mixed up.**

First, the "werewolves". These are not actually werewolves. A werewolf changes involuntarily at the full moon, and has no control over it. Twilight's werewolves change voluntarily and continue thinking and like a human while they are transformed. That is an Animagus. Second, the vampires. The characteristics of Twilight's vampires are more suited to fairies. I mean, they live in the woods and glitter in the sun? Really, people. Get your magical creatures straight.

**Reason #5: It has several sub-plots in each story.**

There's the main story, but there are also little things. Snape's memories, Fred's death, stuff like that. Twilight is focused on a single "plot".

**Reason #6: It has a plot.**

Twilight doesn't. It's basically a drippy love story that goes on and on and on, and doesn't actually have a story line or a climax. I'm pretty sure that if I submitted it in English class, I'd get a zero, because it doesn't live up to any of the aspects of great literature.

**Reason #7: J.K. Rowling researches.**

Ever wondered what the spells in Harry Potter mean? Well, most of them are Latin or French words that have been adapted into spells. For example, Expect Patronum translates to "I await a guardian." Some characters names have also been researched, for example, Hermione was the name of Helen of Troy's daughter, and Sirius is another name for the Dog Star. As far as I can tell, Stephanie Meyer didn't do a lick of research while writing the Twilight series. Bella Swan? Her name literally translates to "Beautiful Swan." Pretty, but significant? No.

**Reason #8: The characters in Harry Potter change and grow throughout the books.**

The characters in Twilight are basically the same throughout the entire series, with only minor fluctuations in behavior, aside from the part where Bella was depressed.

**Reason ** **#9: Better characters.**

The Harry Potter characters vs. the Twilight characters. OK, first up, Harry Potter!

Character feelings and thoughts change.

Characters know how to stand up for themselves and do.

Character struggles are highly emphasized, and aren't just about love

Emotions are very realistic; you could almost believe they were real

Characters have hobbies and beliefs

The characters are neither entirely evil nor entirely good. They have flaws.

Now for Twilight:

Character feelings and thoughts do change, but rather abruptly and quickly

Characters are rather helpless and do not stand up for themselves

Characters are also rather selfish

Character struggles are passed over unless they are about love

Hobbies? What hobbies?

Unnaturally flawless, and there are only two sides, evil and good.

**Reason #10: Backgrounds are showed.**

The characters in Harry Potter aren't evil for no reason or good for no reason either. Background on almost all of the characters is shown, good or evil. Twilight doesn't show you that. It's almost as if the evil people were born that way.

**That's all for now, folks. I would like to say a few other things:**

**Even the guy who plays Edward in the movies hates Twilight.**

**Dumbledore said, "It does not do any good to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Stephanie Meyer said the idea for Twilight came to her in a dream. See my point?**

**J.K. Rowling chose 19 years later for the epilogue because she thought that was long enough not to encourage teen pregnancy, unlike other books.**

**Harry Potter is not without faults, but I doubt there will be a 101 reasons Twilight is better than Harry Potter anytime soon. **

**I know I'm probably going to get a lot of angry reviews from Twilight fans, but I would just like to say: Twilight fans, why are you reading this in the first place? Also, just to say, Twilight fans will think I haven't read the books, but I have and I want my wasted time back.**

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's Awesomenesssquared, and I'm back to write another chapter of 101 Reasons Harry Potter is Better than Twilight! Readers, standby. I'm actually going to try to reach 101, which shouldn't be hard. **

**11. If you took out the love stories in Harry Potter, you would have a story about a kid and his friends who fight a Dark Lord. If you do that to Twilight, you end up with a story about a girl who moves to a town where it rains a lot.**

Twilight is entirely a love story. It has no other components. The fight scenes are awkward, and the supernatural and mythical parts are out of whack. And since it's all told from Bella's point of view, you never experience those things as you would when reading Harry Potter. Which brings me to my next point:

**12. Twilight is told from Bella's point of view, and since she never does anything, it's pretty boring.**

Harry Potter is told from the "God" point of view, which means that you are not that person, but you hear what they hear, see what they see, and feel what they feel. It's completely different from first person, which is "I did this. I did that. I spoke. I felt." This is a person saying what they feel like, but the reader doesn't feel it in the same way. The god POV offers more depth.

**13. The quotes are better.**

Just compare these two: "If I could dream at all, it would be of you. And I'm not ashamed of it." – Edward Cullen vs. "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."-Albus Dumbledore.

**14. Harry Potter sticks to the rules first defined.**

Like "no magic can bring back the dead". The stone in the last book didn't really bring them back; it just sort of sent a message that only Harry could see. But if Meyer had been writing HP, well. Who wants to bet that Harry's Parents would be back by the end of the first book, whole and healthy?

**15. Tons and tons of people hate Twilight.**

It's not the same with Harry Potter. Those who hate it have very little reason to do so.

**16. Twilight fans are mostly females who want love like that, or people who didn't read much before reading Twilight.**

Don't get me wrong, it's great that more people are reading, but the problem is they compare everything to Twilight. It's like their Holy Grail of reading, and since it's not very good, they aren't comparing well, which means to them that the books must be bad, or sometimes they will read a book with the same creatures or names in it, and they will brand them as copiers. Most of the time these books are older, better, or just different from Twilight, and they have been misled because they think that Twilight is the best. And girls? Get your priorities straight. Now, Harry Potter fans just like good literature.

**17. Twilight is advertising to a specific age group.**

Teenage girls are flocking to Twilight, but they will eventually realize that it is not good writing. Harry Potter doesn't cater to a specific age group, and almost everyone who reads it loves it. And not just older people, it's people who normally wouldn't read this stuff! Different people all enjoy Harry Potter. Twilight fans are mostly all the same.

**18. The ageing in Twilight is wrong.**

You can make Edward immortal, I don't care. But has anyone else noticed that Bella was in school for a really long time?

**19. Stuff is said over and over. **

I don't care how beautiful Edward is! I've heard about it a million times! And would you please stop giving him the same analogy over and over! Yes, he's as cold and hard as granite! Now SHUT UP ABOUT IT!

**20. Twilight fans are stupid.**

They keep saying Harry Potter is difficult to read and understand. Sometimes it is excusable, because of reasons like "Too many characters", but other times it's just crazy. I mean, it's at a 5th-6th grade reading level! If you're above that age and have trouble reading it, shame on you. Shame! And anyways, you could still watch the movies.

**Thank you for reading this! Again, here are some other reasons:**

**I'm writing this, which probably speaks for itself.**

**Details and little things are very important in Harry Potter, like the bug in Hermione's hair, secrets keepers, the ring on Dumbledore's desk, the Snitch he leaves Harry, and so much more!**

**Deeper feelings in Harry Potter than in Twilight, like when Dobby dies.**

**Character struggles are very realistic in Harry Potter.**

**There is really no comparison between these two. I mean, Harry Potter is awesome and has set a literary standard, and Twilight is… well… (gag). I kinda feel sorry for Twilight. It knows it will never be as good as Harry Potter.**

**I could bang my head on a keyboard and I would eventually write Twilight. I actually think that's what happened to Meyer. She fell asleep at her keyboard and hit her head on it, which ended up writing the first chapter of Twilight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! This is just a little thing I have to say in regard to the last chapter. I have nothing against Twilight fans, in fact one of my best friends is a Twilight fan, and I'm sorry for writing those reasons. I am aware that there are intelligent Twilight fans that enjoy reading, and I offer my apologies. That was a stereotype, and that is not OK. So, everyone who read those reasons, I shouldn't have written them. Again, I'm sorry. I did not mean to insult people, unless those people are fictional. Then I totally meant to insult them. I'll re-write those reasons soon.**


End file.
